The Child Of Lightening
by Booknerd19
Summary: Ckye Williamson Is just a regular 15 year old rebel. But when things at her school go terribly wrong, and she's whisked away to a camp and is told she's a powerful Demigod, and that a lot of gods want her dead, and when she falls In love with Leo Valdez. Well let's just say, shes got a lot on her plate... Rated T cause uh violence, later on, maybe
1. Chapter 1

**An: Yes, I'm starting another story. Forgive me guys but I'm ADHD, there for I write better when I have like three stories going at once. ugh so here it goes Child of Lightening Chapter one!**

I was born and raised in Australia, a natural Aussie. Until last year when my mom started acting strange, and she moved the whole family to the U.S.A. I thought it was some kind of cruel joke, moving us halfway across the world, but now I'm thankful for it. Because If we hadn't have moved, I probably would have died by now.

It all started off as a regular sort of day, I was in school, stressing because I forgot to study for my English exam. I was standing in the hallway when I heard a familiar voice, my only friend in this stupid school, Aspen Haywood.

"Hey Ckye, whats up?" He asked. I closed my locker with a sigh and looked at him.

"I forgot to study for my English Exam, Mr Reynolds is going to kill me." I muttered. For a second he looked uneasy, then he smiled.

"Well, after the hair accident I'm sure he won't really care if you flunk the test." He said

I laughed, yeah the Hair accident. The school had a very strict dress code, and even though I was 15, in high school. They still banned unnatural hair colors, so I went out for my 15th birthday and highlighted my jet black hair with bright turquoise streaks. Let's just say the principle wasn't to happy. I was a major rebel all the time though, I broke school dress code a lot, and other rules too, like piercings on anywhere but the ears were forbidden, so I got a nose ring. We weren't allowed to graffiti the gym walls, but I did it anyway. That sort of stuff. The principle tried to convince me to re dye my hair, or take out the diamond stud on my nose, but I never did. Which was why this was my last day at Hillwood high.

"Yeah, hopefully." I said with a smile, then the bell rang and I cursed. Aspen laughed.

"C'mon Ckye, we should get to class."

"My last day in this place." I muttered under my breath, then I followed him to class.

I sat there through Class as Mr Reynolds droned on about the exam and how we needed to keep our mouths shut during the test. Then he passed out the papers. I just stared at them, then I felt a looming presence behind me, and Mr Reynolds leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Hurry up and get to work, or do I have to electrocute you?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her.

"I said get to work Ckye." I just looked at him confusedly, then at Aspen who was looking at me nervously.

"Y-Yes sir." I said respectfully, then I picked up my pencil and got to work. But Mr Reynolds didn't leave, he just stood there reading over my shoulder and.. Wait, why did it sound like he was buzzing

After class, the bell ring and all the kids filed out, but as I was about to leave I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't leave yet Ckye." Mr Reynolds hissed.

I turned, and what I saw wasn't Mr Reynolds, I gasped. Standing before me was a man, an angel looking thing. His eyes were like sparks of electricity.

"Oh. My.."

"Anemoi thuelai!" Aspen exclaimed. I whipped around, and Aspen was there with a.. Wait, was that a club? Mr Reynolds just laughed.

"You're powerful Demigod." He said, looking at me. "Which is why, you must die!"

"Hey, If this is really about my hair I'll change it!" I said backing up out of the class room, but the door slammed shut. "Crap." I muttered.

Suddenly Mr Reynolds snapped and I was blown backwards, Aspen screamed and Mr Reynolds laughed, but I just got up.

"Ow." I muttered.

"How?" Mr Reynolds bellowed, but his distraction gave Aspen just enough time to jump over him, hit him in the head with the club, then the thing dissolved in golden dust.

"What the heck was that?" I asked, backing up against the wall.

"Ckye, we need to go. Like right now!" Aspen grabbed my arm and drug me out of the school, all the way down to my apartment. He wouldn't stop for anything, not even for crossing lights. And considering we were walking through New York during rush hour, wasn't the greatest move. When we got to my apartment Aspen just walked in, my moms eyes widened.

"Mrs Williamson, I'm afraid they've found her." He said grimly, my mom paled.

"Who found me?" I asked. But no one answered, my mom just walked to my room. And I followed her.

"It's ok sweetheart, we just need to get you to Long Island, now."

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't explain right now, but I'll drive you and Aspen there." She said. "Now pack your backpack, you might not be coming back for a while."

I sighed and packed my backpack, when I was done my mom and Aspen were already in the car. I quickly ran out and joined them, then my mom started the car and drove away, going as fast as possible.

"So, what's going on?" I asked again, Aspen sighed.

"Ckye, you know our Latin class, how we learned about Greek myths and stuff like that?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, those gods are real, and you know how we learned about demigods?"

"Mhm."

"Well, their real, and your one of them." My eyes widened.

"What, really mom?" I asked, my mom just nodded. "So that means dad was a- He was a.."

"Greek god." My mother finished.

"Who though?" I asked. "Who's my dad?"

"We don't know yet, but this place were going. It's a safe place for demigods, we should find out who your dad is when we get there."

I sighed and watched the land zip by, after a while we finally got there, my mom swerved to a stop at the bottom of a hill.

"I promise I'll see you again." She said as I got out of the car. "Now go, hurry." I nodded and followed Aspen up the hill, then something growled from the woods, and three huge dogs emerged.

"Aspen!" I said frantically, but I knew he saw the dogs too.

"Run Now!" He shouted.

"Not without you!"

"I'll be right behind you!"

"No, your coming with me, now!" but just as I said that a dog attacked Aspen. "No!" I cried,, then lightening arched across the sky, and hit all three of the dogs. Then everything went black.

**An: And there you go folks! Can you guess who Ckye's dad is? Review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: god, writing this is fun! Here you all go, Oh and sorry for the typo's in the last chapter. When I reread it I spent all last night beating myself up mentally.**

When I woke up again, I was in a nurses office. Or somewhere that looked like a nurses office, I sat up quickly and looked around, Aspen was sitting next to my bed. When he saw me awake he jumped to attention.

"Oh gods, your alive!"

"Yeah, I feel fine." I said looking at him, then I quickly got out of bed, Aspen looked at me worriedly.

"Wow, good. C'mon I'll give you a tour."

Walking through camp was pretty cool, people kept staring, but after going to a high school where you got double looks because you stood out, well I was used to it. So yeah, the tour was going great. Until three ugly girls stepped in our way.

"Let us through Clarisse." Aspen said, the girl in the middle just laughed.

"Before giving the newbie a welcoming gift?" She said giving us an ugly smirk. "I don't think so." Then she reached out and tried to grab me, but the second she touched my arm, there was a loud pop and she flinched back. "What in Hades?"

"Can you let us through." I asked again, then she gasped, as did everyone in the area including some half horse dude, a centaur. I looked up and there above me was the image of a glowing eagle. I gasped too and everyone bowed, the Centaur spoke.

"Hail Ckye Williamson, Daughter of Zues, Lord of the sky, King of Olympus."

"Wha- What?" I asked. Aspen just muttered.

"I knew it."

Suddenly a guy stepped forward, he was dressed in jeans and a camp halfblood shirt, he had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. There was a small scar on his lip.

"Well, looks like you'll be staying at Cabin one." He said. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupi- Zues."

"I'm uh, I'm Ckye." I said.

"Your not from America are you?" He asked.

"Australia, but uh I moved to New York a year ago." I said.

"C'mon, we need to get you set up in the cabin." He said, then he started walking. I followed him.

"So, your like my half brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort of." He said.

"So, what's up with being Zues's kid?" I asked

"Well, children of the Big three, Zues Posiden or Hades, well were normally a really big threat to other gods. And were really powerful."

"Oh, so it's not so good?"

"Oh it can be, sometimes."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well here we are, Cabin one." He said, stopping in front of a cabin. The place looked like a bank, complete with polished white marble pillars.

Oh, joy." I muttered, Jason just smiled and stepped inside. I cautiously followed him.

Inside it was cold, the sky flashed with lightening and thunder rumbled. It would be pretty cool accept there was a giant statue of Zues in the room, and the fact this place didn't look like anyone could live here.

"Are you the only one here?" I asked.

"Yeah, did I also mention children of the Big three are also extremely rare?"

"No you didn't, but now I know."

"Well, there's my sister Thalia, she's a hunter of Artemis now. So she doesn't live at camp."

"Oh, what's she like?" Jason just shrugged.

"She's pretty cool."

"So, no beds? or anything?"

"No, but Chiron will probably renovate it now that, well, he'll probably renovate it."

I was curious as to what he was about to say, but I didn't press the subject. I just tossed my backpack on the floor, then some girl brought in a sleeping bag.

"Well.." Jason said. "I've got some place to be, but I'll see you later." With that he left, and I sighed.

I sighed and left the cabin too, it was way too gloomy in there. The camp was way weird, and are those Pegasi? Oh god, this place is like a freak show. I kept walking around, that Clarisse character didn't mess with me, guess having a dad that's king of Olympus helps my cause. I continued walking, til I saw a huge blue mansion. The place looked kind of creepy, but I walked up to it anyway. There was a man in a wheelchair on the porch and when he saw me he sat up.

"Ckye, can you come here please?" He said calmly. I nodded and walked over.

"Yes sir?" I asked politely when I got to the porch.

"I think you should come inside, there is a very important matter we need to discuss."

"Such as?"

"Your father, you shouldn't even have been born."

**An: ****Ok guys, here it is.. This chapter took me a while to write, oh uh quick disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters accept Aspen Haywood and Ckye Williamson.. I forgot to do that earlier...**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Well what do you know, watching "The Golden Compass" has given me inspiration to write this chapter. Crazy right? Well, here you all go. Child of Lightening Chapter three.**

I followed the man, otherwise known as Chiron the centaur, into the house. He led me to the parlor, or what he said was the parlor. It looked like a jungle, grapevines growing up the walls. Chiron wheeled over to the fire place, then stared into the fire. His eyes looked sad, hollow, and old.

"Sit child," He said, beckoning to a chair. ""I have a very important matter to discuss with you." I hesitantly obeyed.

"What did you mean by what you said out there?" I asked cautiously. "Why shouldn't I be alive?" The old man or uh centaur just grimaced.

"Do you realize who your father is? He's Zues, king of the gods."

"And?" I asked impatiently, Chiron just sighed.

"You are very powerful, and hated by many gods. The brothers Zues, Posiden, and Hades agreed to have children after the second world war. Last summer they agreed such a deal was foolishness so they started having kids again."

"So why am I a big deal?"

"Because you were born before they agreed to have kids again. And Hera, Zues's wife, does not like Zues having children with mortals."

"So, now suddenly my birth is all my fault?" I asked, anger rising up in my voice. "Yes, blame me.. Not my fault what Zues and my mom did!"

"I was not implying tha-"

"Yes you are, don't lie to me sir. Or Chiron, or whatever you want me to call you." I retorted glaring at him. That obviously shocked him.

"All I am saying," He said sternly. "Is that you must be careful. Very, very, careful."

"Yes sir, I definitely will watch out for the evil fairies from ancient time." I said, standing and rolling my eyes. I got one last glare from Chiron before storming out of the house.

And this is the way all the meetings with my teachers or authority at school ended. Them trying to reason with me, or at times threaten me, and me giving them my famous sarcasm and storming out. Most of the time I enjoyed the satisfaction of walking out of a room full of gawking adults, but now I felt like crying. That man or "centaur" Just told me I shouldn't have been born! So of course I was steamed, I bet anyone would be. I was walking so fast I almost ran into that girl, Clarisse or who ever, the girl who tried to grab her.

"Slow down Princess." She growled, she was so tall she towered over me. Course I didn't mind.

"Make me ugly." I snapped back, she raised her eye brows and tried to hit me. But I dodged her hit and touched her arm, summoning a little electricity. Not enough to kill her of course, but enough to stun her. Clarisse screamed and dropped to the floor, and I smirked. Then stormed to cabin one, ignoring the gawking campers.

I didn't get far, before feeling a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Are you insane?" A boy asked, I whirled around to see Jason.

"Just a little." I murmured.

"You can't use your powers to hurt someone like that, no matter how annoying they might be."

"Oh thank you master Yoda for that tid bit of Jedi wisdom." I barked back, Jason just glared daggers at me.

"Fine, but when she wakes up you'll be sorry." He said, releasing me.

"I doubt it." I retorted before turning on my heel and storming into cabin one.

I didn't feel tired, but the moment I got into the cabin and laid down on my sleeping bag, I fell asleep. Seconds later I woke up again, but in a dark room. Suddenly a voice boomed out of no where

"Hello Child of lightening, forbidden daughter of Zues, I'm very sorry to have disturbed you. But I'm afraid this is the only way I can contact you at the moment, given the circumstances."

"Who are you?" I asked confidently. "What do you want?" Laughter sounded, and shook the ground she was standing on.

"You will be issued a quest young hero, you will come and see your favorite uncle. And you will return back to camp half blood, _if_ I choose to spare you."

"You haven't answered my question!" I said.

"You will find out soon enough, goodbye. I hope to see you soon."

Suddenly the earth opened beneath my feet and I fell, spiraling into the darkness. Then I woke up screaming.

**An: And there you go! Can you guess who was talking to her? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Ok, here's the next chapter.. And my first ever written prophecy, good god this is going to be difficult.**

I sat up quickly, breathing heavily, my hands clenched in fists. Favorite uncle? Who the heck had just tried to talk to me? I quickly got up and attempted to go outside, then I realized I probably needed to change. I hadn't changed since I got here. I quickly got changed into a pair of tattered black skinny jeans, the Orange Camp Half blood shirt I was given, and black and orange 'Dr Suess' Converse. Then a conch horn sounded in the distance and Jason came in.

"Time for dinner." He announced, I nodded and followed him out to the dining pavilion.

The dining pavilion was huge, there were a lot of tables, adorned with white tablecloths rimmed with purple. All of the tables were full of kids, accept the one I sat at, and another lonely one. I didn't talk to Jason during dinner, and I didn't want to go to the campfire either but Jason forced me too. He said it would be a good way to get to know the other campers, but that was the last thing I wanted. Sadly I had no choice, he grabbed my arm and led me to the campfire, then he started by introducing me to his girlfriend Piper. This girl was seriously pretty, but she obviously tried to hide it. I didn't really talk to her though, the next person he introduced me too didn't really catch my eye either. But Jason found it right to leave me with him. He had curly black hair and a cheerful, mischievous face. And apparently his name was Leo, we both sat down at the campfire. Then there was a long awkward moment of silence.

"Can you fly?" He finally asked.

"Huh?" I replied oh so intelligently.

"Like summon the winds, will them to help you fly?" I just shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never tried." I said, looking into the fire.

"Well Jason can, it's pretty cool. Oh and uh please don't become a hunter." he said

"What?" I asked.

"Well I can't have Jason having two hot, off limits sisters." He said with a smirk, I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about, but I'm just going to drop it." I said, then he did something unexpected. He opened his hand and a small flame burst to life, I jumped and he laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said.

"Your- Your hand. It's.. It's."

"On fire, yeah a little gift certain Hephaestus kids have. Extremely rare."

"Oh, so you have your little magical gifts too? Does everyone here?" I asked sarcastically, he just extinguished the flame.

"Nah, only children of the big three have powers, their rare. Or random ones like me, or Jasons girlfriend, we both have rare powers." he said, gesturing over to Jason.

"Oh, so magical powers, pretty rare."

"Yup."

"Cool, I guess."

Leo laughed, then we went back into an awkward silence, I looked over and noticed Chiron. He was talking to a girl with curly red hair, they both look distressed. Suddenly Chiron banged his hoof and the whole amphitheater went silent.

"Heroes," He boomed. "I have a few announcements to make, Rachel, our oracle has seen a vision. A vision regarding Hades." There was a lot of groaning, but the Chiron continued speaking. "We do not think this is a large threat, but we think there might need to be a que-"

Suddenly the red head's eyes started to glow, everyone went silent accept for a few campers who stood and grabbed a stool from a corner of the amphitheater. Then they ran and sat the girl on it. When she spoke her voice was raspy and ancient.

_"Child of lightening be prepared, to face a deadly date._

_With wisdom and fire you'll head west, to determine your own fate._

_If you fail to appease the god of the dead, you will be remembered only as a demigod of late."_

With that the girl passed out, Chiron just sighed.

"And that confirms everything, there must be a quest, and the leader.." He sighed and looked at me. "I believe Ckye has been issued a quest, if she accepts it."

"I accept the quest." I squeaked, Leo just looked at me. As did almost everyone in the amphitheater. Leo spoke up.

"Well, looks like I'll be going on another quest." He said.

"What?" Chiron asked.

"Well, I'm the only one here who can summon fire. The prophesy just said With wisdom and fire you'll head west to determine your own fate." He explained, and people in the crowd nodded, then another girl stood up. She had blonde curly hair and a tan.

"Wisdom is Athena, I guess I'm going too." She said sadly, but another boy stood up next to her, they both had blonde hair.

"No Annabeth, you need to stay here. I'll go." He said. Chiron nodded.

"So, Ckye, Leo, and Xavier will leave tomorrow. You all go get a good nights rest."

With that I stood up, ignoring the stares from the crowd of teenagers, and walked to cabin one. Once there I got ready for bed, then climbed into my sleeping bag. I didn't think I would be able to sleep tonight, but the second I closed my eyes I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**An: Okay, Okay. I know, crappy prophecy.. Oh well, enjoy! Oh and just a quick little thing.. Xavier Blake (the one who's going on this quest) Belongs to my friend "The Mysterious hi." More or less,I seriously doubt you want to hear me babble on and on about how Me and her came up with Xavier.. It all started... Crap, never mind... Sky outta here! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Yay, our little quest group sets out! Here you all go!**

Morning came all too soon, and I was woken up by Jason.

"Ckye, get up! You need to get ready to leave." He said, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, you already want me gone." I said with a smirk, Jason just rolled his eyes, then handed me a backpack.

"Here's everything you'll need for your quest."

"Ok?" I said uncertainly, but he just left the room.

I quickly got up and got changed into a pair of skinny jeans, black lace up boots, a gray shirt and black jacket. Even though the weather in camp was like spring time, outside the camp borders it was still the end of February.I cleaned my teeth, brushed my hair, and grabbed the backpack and headed outside. The sun was warm and bright, the sky was a brilliant blue. I walked to the middle of the courtyard where Leo and that other guy, Xavier, were standing. When Leo saw me he smiled.

"So, here I go again on a dangerous mission with a child of Zues leading." He said, I just rolled my eyes.

"G'day Leo, uh G'day Xavier, right?" I asked, looking at the blonde boy standing next to Leo.

"Yeah, uh hi." Xavier said, then Chiron trotted up.

"Are you all packed?" He asked to no one in particular, we all nodded and he gave us a smile. "Argus has the car ready for you, he can drive you into Manhattan, but after that your on your own." He said, then he handed us some cash and drachma's.

We all walked in silence to the top of half blood hill, there a tree sat with a dragon curled up underneath it. Golden sheep's fleece hung on a branch of the pine, it glimmered gold in the morning sun. I sighed and walked down the hill, then got in the van. Once the van took off, Xavier, who had been all too quiet spoke up.

"So, were heading west. Right?" He asked looking at me, I just shrugged.

"I guess, to see the god of the dead. Anyone know where he lives?" I asked.

"Yeah, the entrance to the underworld is in L.A."

"Oh, that's.. Interesting." I said, idly curious as to why Hades lived there of all places. Xavier just laughed.

"Yeah it is."

"Ok, so the creepy guy lives in L.A." Leo chimed in.

"Have to not been listening?" I said back, sarcasm dripping with each word.

"Uh, no I'm sorry, I tend to tune out things when there boring." He retorted.

"This is not a boring conversation! Were making a plan!" Xavier snapped.

"Oh yes, as you Athena kids say, Athena always has a plan"

"She does, and you better be careful you sorry son of a-"

"Guys!" I broke in. "Do I _really_ have to separate you two?" I asked, they both just shut up and slumped back against their seats.

Thankfully, they didn't speak for a while, not even when Argus dropped us off and we started wandering around Manhattan wondering what to do next.

"Maybe we should get plane tickets." Leo finally said.

"Oh yes, their definitely going to let three kids buy plane tickets." Xavier snapped.

"We'll take a bus then." I said harshly. "Now, you two need to stop fighting. Or I swear to god I will electrocute you both." I finished. They both just stared at me wide eyed.

"Yes ma'am." They both choked in unison, I just smirked and headed for a bus stop, them following close behind me.

We quickly got on a bus that was heading west, I made Leo sit next to me, and Xavier sit in the seat in front of us to keep them from fighting. Leo was messing with pipe cleaners and bolts, and Xavier was scribbling in a notebook. I just sat and stared out the window, thinking about the dream I had the other day. We were going to L.A. to talk to the god of death, and if I didn't appease him I was going to die. I don't even know what he wants, and now I'm supposed to appease him. My train of thought was broken when I heard the growling, that I'm pretty sure wasn't the bus.

**An: And there you all go! Sorry for the short chapter...**


End file.
